1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring a concentration of an analyte in a physiological compartment.
2. Information
The pancreas of a normal healthy person produces and releases insulin into the blood stream in response to elevated blood plasma glucose levels. Beta cells (β-cells), which reside in the pancreas, produce and secrete insulin into the blood stream as it is needed. If β-cells become incapacitated or die, a condition known as Type 1 diabetes mellitus (or in some cases, if β-cells produce insufficient quantities of insulin, a condition known as Type 2 diabetes), then insulin may be provided to a body from another source to maintain life or health.
Traditionally, because insulin cannot be taken orally, insulin has been injected with a syringe. More recently, the use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing in a number of medical situations, including for delivering insulin to diabetic individuals or trauma patients. As of 1995, less than 5% of Type 1 diabetic individuals in the United States were using infusion pump therapy. Presently, over 7% of the more than 900,000 Type 1 diabetic individuals in the U.S. are using infusion pump therapy. The percentage of Type 1 diabetic individuals that use an infusion pump is growing at a rate of over 2% each year. Moreover, the number of Type 2 diabetic individuals is growing at 3% or more per year, and growing numbers of insulin-using Type 2 diabetic individuals are also adopting infusion pumps. Additionally, physicians have recognized that continuous infusion can provide greater control of a diabetic individual's condition, so they too are increasingly prescribing it for patients.
External infusion pumps are typically provided to control a rate of insulin infusion based, at least in part, on blood glucose measurements obtained from metered blood glucose samples (e.g., finger stick samples) or from processing signals received from a blood glucose sensor attached to a patient to provide sensor glucose measurements. By processing signals from such a blood glucose sensor, a patient's blood glucose level may be continuously monitored to reduce a frequency of obtaining metered blood glucose sample measurements from finger sticks and the like. However, measurements of blood glucose concentration obtained from processing signals from blood glucose sensors may not be as accurate or reliable as blood glucose sample measurements obtained from finger stick samples, for example. Also, parameters used for processing blood glucose sensors for obtaining blood glucose measurements may be calibrated from time to time using metered blood glucose sample measurements as reference measurements obtained from finger sticks and the like.